Outward Joy :A Death Knight's Story
by sexywolfram
Summary: Jonaran though she would forever stay dead after she had died in the hands of the scurge and the Lich King. But when she is awakened into a new life she is neither shocked nor suprised. She never thought she would be chosen to become one, A Death Knight.


Outward Joy  
**A Death Knight's Story**

Mai Jagyar

Prologue

In Another Life?

"Awaken!" a female voice spoke to me in the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a talk dark figure standing over me. I said nothing. Neither afraid nor shocked I pulled my stiff body into a sitting position. Focusing on the figure standing above me, I notice the man looked human but was oddly bigger than he was supposed to be. I tried to stand, but my legs just forced me into a kneeling position.

_This is what I did not want to happen…_

I noticed I had the remnants of my old worn clothes of my past life still on. There was more skin showing then I would have ever allowed but nonetheless was showing under the scraps of the gown. Gathering strength, I moved my gaze to a young woman standing beside the abnormally tall man. She was dressed solemnly in black and had the crest of a necromancer upon her chest. (The crest was of a skull made with four horns.) Though her face was covered, you could most definitely tell she was not male.

_So that is how I have risen…how unfortunate_

I lowered my head ready for the familiar emotion that would overwhelm me but nothing came.

_Emptiness… _

Emptiness that felt worse than if I had felt fear or sadness. It just felt like nothing. I pulled in an unneeded breath and looked back at the tall man again.

"Being reborn, I shall become an instrument of doom and destruction." I repeated what my master had said before we had entered the battle against the Lich King; before I had died.

"Reborn into the Darkness! Marvel at its Tenacity and vigor. A champion had been born!" the tall man yelled down at me with a menacing smile.

"Stand Initiate!" I stood. The man looked away and towards the female necromancer.

"Place upon it the trappings befitting a herald of Arthas."

"Yes instructor" The necromancer nodded and moved towards me.. When she reached me, she lifted my chin with a slender finger and stared me in the eyes. I did not pull away nor did I squarely look at her. Next, she moved my arms and surveyed my chest and back. She waved at someone behind her and a small girl moved over towards us. A pile of clothes she held in her arms I almost thought she was not there and it was just a pile clothes floating.

The necromancer woman poked through the clothes and picked out the ones that would fit me best. She picked out a shrouded hood, plated shoulder pads, a shroud (cloak), a plated tunic, wrist guards, gauntlets, a plated belt, plated leg-pants, and greaves(plated boots). The colors of all the garments were entirely black or had a tint of a deep sapphire blue to them. She looked at me up and down and I understood what she intended me to do. Without remorse or embarrassment, I stripped the remnants of what was left of my old clothes. Now completely naked she handed me piece by piece the clothes in order to put them on.

When I was finally dressed and decent she turned back to the Instructor and nodded that I was ready.

"Listen Death Knight….Listen for the voice" I closed my eyes and tried to do as he commanded.

"The voice of your master, he calls to you now"

"You will be my force of retribution! Where you tread doom will follow. Go now and Claim you destiny, Death Knight!" I heard a seductive voice whisper to me. I could not, not follow his commands. The voice seeped with vile eagerness. I opened my eyes again.

"Yes, My King" I whispered back to him. The Instructor looked at me with narrowed eyes and beckoned me to come closer. I did as he commanded again without hesitation.

"Let me see something" He pushed back the hood that had shaded my eyes. Staring down at me with his glowing blue eyes, they widened.

"I see, so you were one that served under his mastery" He touched my forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Destroy, purge, and obey," he said softly grabbing my shoulders and forcing me down to my knees. Almost covering my face with his entire hand, he chanted words I could not understand. Peering through his fingers, I saw his eyes brighten and a blackish red light appeared between him and me.

I felt power pour into me, along with pain and anger.

"You are now part of the Blood Sect" My memories were severed from my mind. Breathing became difficult, but I did not move away. Any humanity that I had left was ripped away and the thoughts I had had before were now gone. My past was no more and I was reborn, reborn into a monster. A monster who did her masters biddings.

A Death Knight for the Lich King

Chapter 1

"Jonaran!" someone yelled causing me to turn around to see who sought me.

_R&R: __Please review i know i left you hanging but thats all i have right now more later Thank you..._

OH and i am sexywolframs sister its that has a account but its been three days and i am still not allowed to put work up thank you again!


End file.
